


Digging The Grave

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Season/Series 01, Sex on a Car, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During “Second Chance at First Line” when Scott and Stiles go to find the other half of the body, Scott asks Stiles what the plan is if Derek were to show up, and Stiles plan gets set off, but the end result is a little different than him getting his throat ripped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging The Grave

Stiles and Scott walk up to the burnt out Hale house with shovels in hand, each looking around as they make their way to where Scott thinks the body is buried. It’s pitch black out with the exception of Stiles’ flashlight that is being kept close to his side as he walks to the site.

Any minute Derek could come back, and call the cops on them for being on private property, or worse bury the both of them with the body already buried there.

Stiles has this nagging feeling about Derek, this weird twang of allure. He is a supposed killer and Stiles can’t help, but get a bit lost when he thinks about those hazel eyes and broad build. He usually has to think of something disgusting in order to get his mind off of Derek. 

He is supposed to be interested in Lydia, with her perfect make up, threatening glares, and overall feminine look, not Derek Hale, the werewolf who is also a murderer on the side.

Stiles thoughts linger to Derek when he gets closer to the gravesite, thinking about the most wrong things that can form in his horny teenage mind. Those thoughts are quickly put to rest when he hears the sound of shoveling.

He puts the flashlight down and joins his best friend as they start to shovel away all the dirt in hopes of finding the body.

The two of them start to dig, bit by bit shoveling away the dirt of where Scott is most certain the body is. They are both silent as they shovel, not knowing what to say since they are about to dig up a body in someone’s yard.

Thoughts of Derek creep back into Stiles’ mind, the idea of the werewolf showing him just how strong werewolves can be, how much of a great lay they are, if they change during sex, or if they have a knot like real wolves. 

The thoughts keep him busy as they continue to shovel and shovel, the grave not seeming any closer to being found. They do not give up hope though, they are determined to get the body to prove that Derek is the killer.

Scott s the first to break the silence “This is taking too long.” He shovels more dirt to the side “What if he come back?”

“Then we get the hell out of here.” Stiles responds, getting snapped out of his thoughts about kink werewolf sex.

“What if he catches us?” Scott asks, a tone of panic in his voice as he continues to shovel even more.

Stiles stops for a moment, standing up straight “I have a plan for that.” He lies before going back to digging away the dirt.

“Which is?” Scott questions, looking to his friend for a moment before he works at the dirt some more.

Before Stiles could come up with some bullshit answer, they both hear the sound of the black Camaro rolling up to the house.

The two stop, looking to each other with wide panicky eyes. They both drop their shovels in an instant and dart into the darkness of the tall forest. Leaving every trace of evidence behind.

-

Derek gets out of his car and instantly smells something off. He smells new wolf and human, and he instantly knows who it is. He follows it to the grave, the grave of his sister, and finds two shovels and a half dug grave. 

He clenches his fists and lets out a snarl, knowing what the two of them were up to. He smells that the scents fork off after here, he follows the one of the weakest one, the scent of Stiles.

He takes a deep breath before charging into the forest to catch up to this grave robber.

-

Stiles doesn’t know how far he gets, he just keeps going, down small inclines, and up some more, through fallen leaves and broken branches. Over toppled trees and roots sticking out. He keeps going in hopes that Derek doesn’t catch him.

He has to stop about less than a mile away from the house, he feels like his lungs are going to give in and has to stop and leans against a tree for a support.

“He’s not going to find you, he might just find Scott, but then Scott would do that werewolf thing and get out of it.” Stiles tells himself in between short breaths.

Everything is dark, tall trees crowd over him like an overbearing parent. He starts to try and figure out how to get back to his jeep without Derek catching him.

He soon pushes away from the tree and starts to walk further, his breaths still heavy as he staggers along. He has to find Scott, or a main road.

Those dreams are not fulfilled when as he is walking towards any signs of life, he suddenly gets struck down, his body hitting the earth with enough force that there were for sure be bruises covering his left side. He lets out a painful groan “What the fuck?” then rolls onto his back and slowly opens his eyes.

He comes face to face with unnatural blue eyes and a scowl which makes him instantly back up, but Derek’s hands pin down down by the shoulders, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to inflict a subtle amount of pain.

“Let me go, Derek! I’m sorry, just let me go!” Stiles squirms under the werewolf’s iron grip.

“If you were so sorry, you wouldn’t have dug up my yard in search for a fucking body. You would have left me alone when I said to leave.” Derek snaps.

“You killed her! You murdered that girl and tore her into pieces! Scoot! Scott help!” Stiles yells, continuing to squirm in an attempt to break free from Derek’s grasp.

Derek lets out a sharp breath through his nose before planting a kiss on Stiles’ lips in an attempt to make him shut up.

Stiles doesn’t know how to react to Derek’s lips on him. Derek Hale of all people, the mysterious, scary, murder suspect werewolf Derek Hale. he has every chance to kill him, but is instead kissing him.

“Just shut up.” Derek growls, looking down at him with bright blue eyes “Now, I’m going to drag your skinny sorry ass to the police and file a charge for trespassing. Maybe you would look a lot better in handcuffs, quiet and restrained.”

Stiles swallows hard. He doesn’t want to be locked away, he knows that his father is going to throw the book at him, and may even get a longer sentence to prove a point.

“P-P-Please don’t, Derek. Please don’t bring me into the station, I’ll do anything to change your mind.” Stiles begs as he tries to reach for the front button of his jeans, but only reaches to the bottom of his shirt, which he lifts to about his chest.

Derek sees the exposed skin and question “What are you doing?” He will admit that seeing Stiles expose himself, even if it is his middle, is very alluring.

“I-I-I.” Stiles stutters, looking away from Derek now and dropping his hand from his shirt. He feels heat spread across his face and down his neck as he gets out “I was trying to seduce you.” He then lets out a fake cough, wanting to die in this very moment as he looks out into the empty woods.

“You really think you can have sex with a werewolf? You think seducing me will protect you and Scott? Look at you, all small, lanky, and human.”

Stiles blush grows even more, feel even more embarrassed now due to Derek’s words. Dere is right as are most people, Stiles is a small, lanky virgin, while Derek looks like he was carved out of marble.

“It worked.” Derek finally says, moving a bit to reach Stiles’ lips once more.

Stiles is in shock once again when he feels Derek kissing him. He assumes that he has just died and gone to heaven, a heaven that including kissing Derek on the forest floor late at night. When Derek breaks the kiss Stiles asks “Are you fucking with me? Are you going to rip my throat out or something? You just said I was a lanky, weak piece of shit and now you’re kissing me, and please stop fucking with my head.”

“I’m not, Stiles. Look at yourself Stiles, you may be human, scrawny, weak, and a friend of a werewolf, but you smell incredible. It’s addicting to say the least, you don’t smell like any other human. It gets turned up five notches when you are aroused, like right now.” 

Stiles swallows, not able to believe what he is hearing “You are fucking with me.”

“I would like to fuck you. Before that I would like you to try to seduce me again.” Derek says, his eyes returning to their normal hazel color.

“What?”

Derek warns, a sharp tone in his voice “I could always drag you to the cops, or you can be fucked into the end of next week?”

Stiles looks to Derek, eyes wide in surprise “You’re going to sleep with me?”

“If you can seduce me some more, or you might be spending the rest of the night with handcuffs on while the cops search for your friend.” 

Stiles feels the heat from Derek’s body, pinned to the forest floor while the threat of jail time looming over him just like what Derek is doing “Why?”

“LIke I said before, Stiles, you smell so good. I know you’re hard right now besides your cockpressing against my leg, you reek of lust. I can smell it every time I come into contact with you, a spike in an already intoxicating scent.” Derek dips his head and licks a stripe up Stiles’ neck.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles groans, his eyes fluttering shut.

Derek moves his hands away from Stiles’ shoulder, trailing them down his bare chest and stomach, feeling the soft, warm flesh under his fingertips.

“Oh, fuck, Derek.” Stiles moans, arching his back a bit.

“I’m not going any farther until you seduce me.” Derek slowly drags his fingers away from Stiles’ body. He sits upright, staring down at the boy underneath him.

With his upper body free, Stiles starts to take off his shirt, tossing it beside him. His back now scratching against the forest floor.

“Please, Derek, please. You’re always in my head I jack off to you for fuck sake. I’ve been trying to get you out of my head, but I just can’t. I want you to bend me over that fucking Camaro, and fuck me till I’m screaming.”

“What if your friend hears you?” Derek questions, hands back onto Stiles’ body.

“Then you better explain why I’m going to be spread out over your damn Camaro.” Stiles responds, not caring too much is Scott sniffs him out, he’s too focused on the werewolf looming over him.

Derek digs his blunt nails into Stiles’ skin “You really want me to fuck you over the hood, don’t you? I bet you think about it often, and any time you see my car after this, you’ll get hard.” 

All Stiles can do is moan as he feels blunt nails scratching along his pale skin.

The moan alone answers Derek’s question. He asks, stilling his hands on Stiles’ chest “Do you want to go to the Camaro and let me lay you out on top of it before I wreck your ass? I hope you understand that I am pretty big.”

Stiles opens his eyes, blown out with lust and want. His virgin, hormonal body giving into Derek’s touches and words “I don’t mind as long as you have lube.”

“Fuck, for a virgin you are very needy for cock.” Derek remarks with a smirk.

Stiles replies instantly “Well, for a werewolf you take too much time to fuck someone.”

Derek gets to his feet, and picks Stiles up and holds him close to his chest “I could say the same for you, Stiles.”

“Does this mean I’m not going to jail tonight?” Stiles asks, looking up to Derek and keeping himself tucked close to the werewolf.

“Not tonight.” Derek responds, giving Stiles a smirk as he walks back to the old Hale house “You really need to learn how to seduce better.”

 

“Why for other people who want a piece of this ass?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah sure, other people.” Derek smirks as he stalks back the way he came.

-

Once back to the burnt out house, Derek drops Stiles to his feet and instructs, pointing to his car “Over the hood, now.”

His dominating, authoritative voice makes Stiles let out a small noise before walking over to the hood over the car and bending over the cool hood, showing off his jean clad ass.

“You want me to ruin you? Make you cry out for my cock?” Derek questions before walking over to the car and presses himself up against Stiles “You love this, you wanted to be hunted down like prey and then pushed up against the hood of my car.” 

“Derek, fuck.” Stiles whines, feeling the cool metal of the car against his warm chest.

Derek unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down, but leaving his boxers on. He rubs against Derek as he asks “What is it?”

Stiles’ hands unbutton his jeans and pulls them down quickly, along with his dark boxers, exposing his pale ass to Derek “Fuck me.”

“Such a little horny virgin.” Derek chuckles, enjoying seeing Stiles bent over the hood of his car, his virgin ass ripe for the taking. He drags the knuckle of his pointer finger down the curve of Stiles’ ass “Such a little slut.”

“No.” Is the only thing Stiles can get out.

Derek leans over Stiles, covering his whole pale body with his much broader and darker one, pressing his cock further against Stiles’ ass “Yes, yes you are, Stiles. You want to be fucked by me. What if your little friend found you? Found you being fucked by a supposed murder.” Derek then starts to kiss at Stiles pale neck.

Stiles grips the edge of the hood tightly and moans. He is more turned on than he’d like to admit to being, the cool hood of the car and the warmth of Derek’s chest on either side of them, along with Derek’s cock pressing against him “I-I-I.” He tries to get out.

Derek continues to grind against Stiles as he starts to bite red marks onto Stiles’ neck, as he hands hold Stiles in place under him.

Stiles feels so loose and turned on, his jerk-off fantasies coming true. He is being touched, bitten and soon fucked by Derek Hale. After the past little while trying to keep it down, under the night sky and spread out on the hood of a black Camaro he can give into the idea of having sex with Derek.

Derek soon moves away, zipping himself up. He hears Stiles makes a small whimpering noise, he assures “Relax, I’m just getting some lube from the car, just relax.” 

Stiles rests his cheek against the hood “Okay.” He sounds disappointed.

Derek opens the door to the car and leans inside to grab the small bottle of lube from the glove box.

Stiles hears Derek shuffle around, missing his warmth as he lays out on the hood of the car. He thinks of Scott and what would happen if he found his best friend being fucked, but those thoughts are soon gone when he hears the sound of the car door being slammed shut, followed by Derek’s body on him once more.

 

Derek undoes his pants again, getting his hard, thick cock out. He then uncaps the bottle of lube and gets a good amount onto his hand, then starts to cover his cock in lube, making his cock wet with it. Whatever is left over, he adds some to and starts to finger Stiles’ tight hole.

Stiles is taken off guard, a loud moan escaping his lips as Derek gets knuckle deep inside of him.

“You can take a lot for a virgin.” Derek says, moving his finger faster.

“Do you get off to, oh fuck, do you get off to me being a virg- Oh sweet fuck!” He is cut off by the addition to a second finger inside of him.

“What if I did?”

Stiles leans his head up “Then you’re more of a villain than I thought, wanting to deflower a virgin and all.” 

Derek kisses him on the lips as he inserts a third finger, moving his hand nice and fast, his other hand on his lube covered cock.

“Give me your cock.” Stiles moans, grinding his hips slowly, trying to get more friction of Derek’s fingers.

Derek smirks before slowly pulling his fingers out of Stiles, hearing a soft whine. He lines himself up with Stiles’ hole and slowly pushes himself inside of him, hearing the airy gasps coming from the paler boys mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh sweet fuck, Derek!” Stiles groans, his eyes fluttering shut as he arches his back.

Derek puts both hands on Stiles’ hips and leans to give him a hard kiss on the lips. He rubs small circles on Stiles’ hips. He slowly starts to move, his hips moving at a nice slow pace.

“Stiles, Stiles, fuck.” Derek groans, moving his face to Stiles’ pale back. He starts to roughly kiss at his back, leaving bites onto his back as he rocks his hips “You feel so good, you feel so fucking good. You are such a little slut.”

“Oh shut up, you love it. Maybe this will give you something to masturbate to afterwards.” Derek then catches part of Stiles’ skin on his back at sucks a large dark mark onto it.

“Is this a one time thing?” Stiles asks, his eyes fluttering open as he secretly hopes that it isn’t and he’ll get another taste of Derek. 

Derek licks a thick stripe up the red bruise before responding “Who said that it was?”

Stiles shudders under him and replies “Good, fucking good. I can get used to this.”

“Maybe this will keep you quiet for once.”

Stiles smirks as he lays his head back down onto the hood “Maybe you’ll have to stuff my mouth with something.”

“I think socks will be a very good gag for you.” Derek chuckles “Thick enough to keep you quiet so maybe there will be some peace when we see each other.”

Stiles groans “Prick.” knowing that Derek said that on purpose and they are in fact on the same page of how to keep him quiet in the future.

Derek jerks his hips quickly, making Stiles spew profanities. He says to the pale boy under him “What was that?”

Stiles groans and grips onto the edge of the car, and Derek starts to pick up the pace. He cheeks brushing against the metal as his front collides with the edge, knowing that there will be bruises in the morning.

“Are you liking this Stiles?”

“Fuck yeah, I could ask you the same thing.” Stiles then lets out another loud groan.

Derek starts to kiss at Stiles’ shoulder “Yes I do.”

“Really? Fuck, you must have not slept with many people.” 

“No, I just enjoy watching good bottoms squirm.”

Stiles moans at the words, feeling Derek’s cock move at a steady pace, in and out of him at a pace that will sure leave him bruised by morning light.

“Fuck.” Stiles groans, arching his back as far as he can.

Derek wraps one arm around Stiles’ middle and the other hand runs up Stiles’ chest and starts to toys with his nipples, rolling it between his fingertips.

“Fuck.”

Derek kisses at Stiles’ shoulder once more, leaving a dark red mark along his pale skin. His hips thrusting as he fucks Stiles against the hood.

Stiles feels himself getting close, his toes curling in his sneakers as he tries to catch his breath, feeling himself get fucked thoroughly by Derek.

“Are you close, Stiles?” Derek questions, licking across the marks he has made on the pale skin.

Stiles nods his head “Y-Y-Yeah.” his eyes squeeze shut as he grips the edge of the hood tightly, feeling Derek’s cock in him and his strong hands on him. He arches his back and lets out a loud moan like scream “Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Derek!” He feels dizzy, as he cums ropes of sticky, hot cum all over himself and the black hood of the car.

Derek smirks against Stiles’ neck, seeing the mess on the hood as he continues his now brutal pace.

“Yo..You… You fuck.” Stiles gets out, panting heavily as he feels Derek fuck him further.

Derek feels himself start to tighten up, feeling himself grow closer to coming. He continues to thrust his hips, Stiles’ loud moans encouraging him.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good under me, Stiles.” Derek growls, feeling his wolf howl happily inside of him as he tries his best not to fully wolf out. He doesn’t want to make Stiles bleed.

Stiles hips hit the front of the car and he moans as he feels Derek tense up over him “Fucking hell, Hale.”

“I could say the same for Stilinski.” Derek snaps in a rough voice before screwing his eyes shut and with one last thrust comes inside of Stiles.

The pale teen moans, lifting his head up high and arching his back as far as he can, feeling his knees go weak in the process.

Derek leaves another bite on Stiles’ neck, a nice dark one in between the shoulder blades as he lets out a loud groan.

“Fuck.” Stiles moans, eyes shut and mouth open wide.

In the middle of the forest, near the burnt out Hale house, Stiles has just been fucked by the now only living Hale over his sleek car, he could think of a lot worse places to have lost his virginity.

Derek pulls out and Stiles slumps against the hood of the car, his heart racing a mile a minute. He leans in and kisses at the dark marks on the pale body’s ruined neck, he’s just glad that he didn’t accidentally rip Stiles’ throat out and there is just some of the biggest and darkest hickies he has ever seen.

“Stiles, you know you are going to have to lick the cum off my car?”

Stiles slightly lifts his head “What?”

Derek pulls Stiles almost weightless body up to his chest and points to the smeared cum on the hood.

“Isn’t your car already dirty as fuck?”

Derek shakes his head “I just had it cleaned, Stiles. Now lick it up.” he grips the back of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles feels himself get moved around a bit till he’s face first in the smeared cum on the hood. He opens his eyes slightly as he starts to lick it up, expecting the unexpected taste of mud or something, but it’s just cum and the taste of metal on his tongue.

“Do you like it, Stiles? You like having to clean up your mess? Talk about a first time, being fucked by a werewolf and living to tell the tale. I can get used to having yourself all spread out for me with that dirty mouth of yours open.” Derek’s other hand now trailing down Stiles’ back, examining the hickies across the pale skin. His dirty talk goes straight to Stiles’ cock.

Stiles nods, it is a bit of a turn on, cleaning up the mess he made on the hood of the car he wanted nothing more than to be fucked on. The salty taste fills his mouth as he laps up the cum, making sure he has every last drop licked up.

“And tonight you could have been in jail.” Derek smirks.

“Thank fuck I’m not, this is a lot better.” Stiles smiles, trying to raise his head.

Derek lets go of Stiles’ neck and lets the boy stand up. Derek zips his pants back up before helping Stiles so the same, he can clearly see that the paler boy is a little flustered and out of it still.

When Stiles is standing straight up, he feels Derek’s warm hand on his hips and Derek’s face nestled in between his shoulder and neck.

“Ready to go home?” Derek questions.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Scott is freaking out about where I am.” He pauses for a moment “I also just realized something.” Stiles looks to his bare chest.

“What is it?”

“We left my shirt in the woods, how am I supposed to go home without a shirt?” Stiles asks, turning his head to look at Derek as best as he can.

Derek lifts his head and takes off his leather jacket and holds it out to Stiles “Just zip it up when you go inside.”

Stiles accepts it and puts it on, getting the scent of Derek against him. He follows Derek to the car and when he gets in Derek holds out napkins to him. He asks “What is this for?”

“There is still some cum on your stomach.” Derek gestures to the smeared cum on Stiles’ stomach with his chin.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow “So I don’t ruin your jacket?”

“So you don’t smell like sex as much as you do right now. Maybe you can get it past your father, I really don’t feel like getting arrested for fucking you, I do enjoy it.”

Stiles takes a few of the napkins, wiping himself off before tossing the used napkins out the door at the leaf covered ground.

Derek leans in for a kiss “I enjoy fucking you, Stiles.”

 

“And I enjoy fucking you as well, I could get used to it.”

“Good.” Derek kisses Stiles hard on the lips, catching the collar of the jacket and pulling the pale boy to him.

Oh how Stiles could get used to being fucked by Derek. He’s glad that he came out to help Scott find the grave, even with no new leads, he did get fucked over the hood of a black Camaro.


End file.
